The Tainted Girl
by Beautifuldramaqueen
Summary: Isabella is abused by her stepfather Phil .This is my first Fanfiction story ever to please read and review it :)


_A__uthors Note__: Hey guys this is my very first story so it might be a little some typos and this is a one shot ._

_Disclaimer: __None of these characters belong to me (Sadly __) but they belong to _Stephanie Meyer.

Summary : Isabella is abused by her stepfather Phil .

Rated : M (due to sexual and physical abuse themes)

_**(Bella's point of view)**_

"Isabella you can run but you can't hide " my stepfathers voice rang loud and clear through our double story house .I put my hand over my mouth to stop my labored breathing from being heard, I curled into a fetal position under my bed and tucked my knees to my chest .

I heard his heavy foots steps coming closer, as he climbed the stair case. I tried to stop the sobs racking through my body. My legs are slowly becoming numb and my body is slowly being accustomed to the cold hard dusty timber floors. I heard my bedroom door open with a forced push and his cold evil laugh filled the room. "Isabella you know daddy doesn't like it when you play games" he said, his voice filled with venom.

I slowly peaked from under my lashes to see his black leather shoes a few meters away from my bed. He moved closer to my bed and I stopped breathing, I opened my eyes and was met by a pair of light blue eyes filled with malice, I suddenly felt the panic take over my body."My… my look what we have here "his voice filled with amusement and a smirk graced his face. He reached out to grab my ankle and I tried to kick him "tut ...tut ...Isabella it seems that you have forgotten your manners" he said in amused tone ,I felt his thick long calloused fingers wrap around my slim ankle and I tried to push him away but I knew I was fighting a losing battle .

Phil was a very large man, and compared to him I was very petite. I feel like I life less rag doll. Phil had dragged me from under the bed and was standing over me ,his eyes were going from light blue to a dark blue which held lust as he looked over my body hungrily ,I tried to pull down my shirt because it had scrunched up and was showing a bit of my pale skin around my ribs.

"Don't hide what is mine you little whore "his voice rang loud and clear around the room. I crawled back away from him "HELP PLEASE SOME ONE HELP ME!" I screamed my voice raspy and weak."No one can hear you stupid slut" he said standing there with his hands slowly traveling lower to the buckle of this brown leather belt. He took his belt off and wrapped it around the palm of his hand. "Please please Phil doesn't do this "I whispered.

I coiled into a ball my knees pressed against my chest I waited for the leather to make contact with my skin. His deep belly laugh rang around me, I looked up to see him laughing with one hand on his knee, "stand up" he commanded. My body was locked in place, it wasn't budging but some were at the back of my head a little voice reasoned with me and told me to get up to obey him. I tried to stand up by my knees buckled and I fell on the hard floor with as a sob bubbled its way up to my throat.

I felt a sharp jolt of pain on my side, before I realized what was happening. I heard the leather belt a surface ,as it made a whip like sound and I let out a blood curling scream. He laughed at my pain and enjoyed it and found it as a reason to do it a few more times ,I felt the belt smack across my upper thigh and I tried to scream but all that came out was ragged breath of air, I felt dizzy and slowly everything was becoming dark and fuzzy.

I felt the darkness take over me ,but Phil wasn't done by far .He noticed that I was about to pass put and he slapped me hard across my face .I felt a warm but salty liquid fill my mouth ,oh no blood .I hate the taste of blood it makes me nauseous and gag. He roughly grabbed me by my upper arm and dragged me to the bed. I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I realized what he was going to do. I tried to kick and struggle but he wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear ""Playing hard to get won't help you Isabella".

"Strip little girl" he said was he pushed me on to the bed. I looked at him ,his dark blue eyes held lust and his lips fixed in a smirk but scared me was that his voice was deadly calm and patient. "Strip or I will do it for you "he said as he took a step closer to me .I leaned back and slowly took off my black v neck t shirt and let out a whimper as the cold air made contact with my skin , i tried to cover my chest with my shirt "DONT PUSH ME LITTLE GIRL" he roared .I let out a shaky breath and i put my shirt next to the bed and he let out a low groan . I slowly stood up and tried to unbutton my jeans but my fingers were to numb ,i let out a panicked breath."Need help there my little Bella " he said and with each word he stepped closer. I shook my head "n..n..no.." i said trying to unbutton them , i saw his hand reach out and i let out a hysterical scream and his hand shot up and smacked me so hard across my cheek .I felt like I was slipping away ,I felt the pain leaving my body ,suddenly darkness over took my senses.

A\N: Guys please review and tell me what you honestly think it would mean the world to me ,thankyou :)


End file.
